It's name was Brewer
by SaphiraStar
Summary: Danny has to babysit a baby Chimpanzee for Sam. Everything goes horribly wrong when it turns out to be a ghost... just R
1. Baby sitting

**

* * *

Saphira:** Hey Wow This is great. My fist fic to be posted. well let's get on with it. 

Baby sitting

"You want me to WHAT?" Danny yelled when Sam told him the news.

"Take care of him for a while," Sam begged. "at least until I can find a home for him." She held up a sad looking baby chimp, hoping Danny would change his mind. "He's realy well behaved. You won't even know he's here." The chimp started squeeking cutely trying to make Danny say yes.

Danny looked at Sam, then the fury little mess she had in her arms before repliying. "Fine. I'll take-"

"Thanks Danny. Youre the best." She pushed the chimp into his hands before he could finish. She then rushed back home. "Bye Danny. Bye Brewer. I'll see you in five weeks!"

"FIVE WEEKS" Danny complained but Sam was already out the door and Danny was left with a baby chimp pulling at his hair.

"Hey Danny. looks like you got yourself a monkey." Jack said when he came in.

"It's not a monkey. It's Sam's baby Chimpanzee" Danny groaned. he obviously regreted his desicion already.

"Well make sure he's house broken. we don't need any monkey droppings around the house."

"Brewer. No!" Danny yelled before the chimp left presents in some cornerof the room. He took Brewer up to his room so he could do some research. "let's see. Pan troglodytes are endangered." Danny stopped for a minute. "Is it even legal for me to have Brewer?" he asked himself. He tried not to think about tha and get on with his research. "Wha t do they eat?" he searched. "Fruits, nuts, seeds and insects." he read. "Mabey I can just give him meatloaf."

"Danny! Time for dinner!" his mom called from down stairs.

"Oh great." Danny said. "Its not like Mom will let me keep an endangered animal in the house. "let's just hope she doesn't ask why."

* * *

**Saphira:**Well there's chapter 1. hope you liked it. R&R everybody. or... don't. I don't want your reviews anyway. sniff just go on. I'll Just be here waiting for reviews that will never come. sob Okay I'm over it. 


	2. What The

**Saphira:**Ugh. note to self:Just because it's summer,doesn't mean I _should_ stay up all night writing fanfics. after this I'm going to bed

What The!

Danny sat through dinner quietly thinking of how to ask his mom the all important question of the night. Halfway through his salad he finaly spoke. "Mom. Sam realy wants me to babysit a chimpanzee while she find a home for him." He said kind of fast.

"Okay. just Make sure it's house broken," she replied to preocupied in making some new device.

_I wonder if she pays atention to half the things I say. _he thought to himself. Danny quickly finished his dinner and got some leftovers for Brewer. When he got up to his room though, It was like _28 days later_ exploded in five minutes. Brewer was bouncing of the walls wreking his bed and hanging from his model rockets. After taking a moment to think, Danny realized tha Brewer was doing all these things at once. He was drooling on the lamp, but at tha same time, he was at the other end of the room climbing on the wall.

"I must be losing my mind." Danny told himself. But one of the Brewers stood still long enough for Danny to notice a white aurora surounding him. "Great. The monkey's a ghost." He said in a rather anoyed tone. "Wait. The monkey's a ghost?" All the Brewer's stoped and came back to one, then his apearence changed from a chimp with glowing fur and bright green eyes, to that of a regular chimp. "The monkey's a half ghost!"

Brewer noded knowingly and crawled under the bed, throwing useless junk out from under it. Danny took out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number. After two rings she answered. "Danny? What's up?"

"Sam. Where did you get that chimpanzee?" Danny asked.

"I rescued him from a crule animal testing lab." She replied proudly.

"Well Sam. Do you happen to know what they were testing?" After a moment of silence, he got the message that Sam didn't know. "Sam. Brewer is half ghost."

"What?" Sam yelled on the other line.

"Oh something else I wanted to talk to you about. Is Brewer house broken?"

"Uh...shhhhhh.shhhhhh. uh What was that? Shhhhhh. I can't here you. Shhhhhh. I'm going through a tunnel. Shhhhhh uh I have to go. Bye." and with that being said, she hung up.

"Sam owes me big for this." Danny mumbled as he picked the chimp up. As soon as he even touched him, Brewer began screaming and thrashing around like a spoiled little kid. "Ahhhh. Where's the off button!" Danny yelled. and like that he stoped screaming. "Well, that was easy."

Brewer looked at Danny for a few moments and made a disgusted face. "Oh yeah?" Danny stuuck his tongue out at him, but then the chimp threw up all over Danny's head. "UGH!" Danny yelled and rushed into the bathroom to takea shower.

One hour later Danny came back into the room. "I hope you're happy. I'll have this taste in my mouth all year. The little chimp laughed happily and went to sleep.

* * *

**Saphira:**Okay that's it I'll update when I'm good and ready. but I'd like to thank dPhantoMfreak for being the first to submit a review. thanks man. 


	3. Missplaced Anger

Saphira: I found one of my writen fanfics. stay alert for_ Phantom no More_ inspired by _Spider Danny _from Anger 

I found one of my writen fanfics. stay alert for inspired by from Anger 

Danny stared at the sleeping chimp for a few seconds. "Wow.That thing's an easy sleeper. I guess I'm going to bed too." He did a quick tidy up and crwled into bed. He was out like a light in ten seconds.

Danny awoke to a loud crash, followed by excited squeaks and screeches. He rubbed his eyes to find numerous chimps destroying his room. He identified the crash to be his computer smashing against the floor.

"Brewer!" Danny yelled in rage. They all stopped tolook at him with frightened expresions."Get over here." Danny ordered. They came back to one Brewer, who cautiously walked up to him. "I've had it with you. You're destructive, loud annoying, and on top of all that, you're not even house broken!" Brewer's eyes started to swell up. " Go ahead. Cry. See if I care."

Brewer pssed through the floor and ran into the ghost-zone, crying the whole way. "Danny?" Jazz called from down stairs. "I just saw a monkey go through the ghost portal."

"Yeah. Well good ridance to that pest." Danny called back.

Meanwhile, Brewer wondered aimlessly in the ghost-zone. He stopped when he saw a big ghost with flaming hair and metal armor. He ran up to him,screeching happily. Skulker didn't know whatto make of the little monkey wraped around his l like a koala. hot got his blaster ready to fire it off of him when he thought against it. He pried Brewer off of him and set him down. "You got lucky this time." he scowled. Brewer squeeked in glee and duplicated into ten different chimpanzees. They all piled on top of Skulker. Despite the fact that he was burried in chimps, he got the feeling Brewer could be usefull.

Back at Feanton Works, Danny sat in Jazz's room playing a newer version of Doomed. He saw Chaos appear on the screen and began typing hastily. "Hey Sam. How are things going?"

"They're good. Hows Brewer?" Sam replied.

"Sam there's some thing I wanted to talk to you about. Did you know Brewer is an endangered species?"

After a few seconds he saw a reply. "Look. My family doesn't have very good internet conection. I'm gonna have to go." Just like that she disappeared from the screen.

"I guess I should go look for him." Dany went ghost and flew through the portal.

Skulker floated randomly through the ghost-zone with his fury partner on his shoulder. The chimp caught a familiar scent. He jumped off Skulker and flew towards it. He automaticaly recognized it when he saw Danny come over to him. "Brewer! I can't belive I found you! "He extended his arm to get him, but Brewer flew back and Began screeching angrily.

Skulker came and glared at Danny. "Looks like keeping James has its benefits."

"James?" The chimp ran back to Skulker and crawled up his shoulder. "Listen Metalhead. His name is Brewer and he Belongs with me!"

"Oh please. He doesn't even like you."

"What are you talking about? He'd pick me over anyone else in the world."

"Why don't we let him prove that?" He set Brewer down and steped back a few paces. "Come here litte friend. Remember who took care of you."Skulker coaxed the chimp over to him.

"Over here Brewer. Sam is gonna find you a good home." Brewer began to creep towards Skulker. "Brewer. Brewer no." Danny got the message. Brewer already had a good home. "Brewer. I'm sorry!"

He stopped to turn and look at Danny. " I'm sorry I got angry at you. I've never had a pet before. One thing I've learned is all anyone needs is a second chance. Will you give me that?" Brewer looked longingly at Danny and rushed into his arms. "Thanks little buddy."

**

* * *

Saphira: **James+Brewer the most annoying kid in all middle school. I'll post the last chapter soon. 


End file.
